HospitalFire.wav
HospitalFire.wav takes place after "Damsel". It's the first, and so far only, EverymanHYBRID entry done in the form of a sound file rather than a video. Transcript Jeff: Hey guys, it's Jeff. Well, basically, I just wanted to get this, little, story I have to tell off my chest. I ran it by the guys, they thought... it was kind of a head-scratcher, and instead of, you know, wasting your.. guys' time with me sitting at a desk, telling a story, you know, in our next video, I decided that I'd just release it now in a format that we haven't really used before. You know like funny story but, when... before EverymanHYBRID started, we were tossing around the idea of doing an audio based podcast with fitness tips, but we thought it'd be better if you guys could, you know, actually see it.. regardless. So obviously... we, helped out our, our friend audio, says "Stephanie" backwards... last week, and... everyone was... praising us but, telling us: "be careful, stay low," and me, like an idiot, I went into work the next day like nothing happened, and... it didn't seem like anything had happened. I went in, and I noticed that one of the elevator shafts was blocked off with, you know, yellow caution tape... and, at first I didn't really think much of this, but, 'cause they've been doing, you know, con-- a lot of construction recently. But, when I was settling in, at my desk and I, I checked my email I, noticed something kinda strange. It was disappointing at first, there was a cancellation... of the upcoming holiday party, and, every year a, a few of my coworkers form this, funny little charity band, and we open up the cafeteria for the community Christmas party. Over the years this band, had a bunch of gimmicky, cutesy names, like, last two years they nicknamed themselves "The Free Drink Refills" because the cafeter-- our cafeteria worker Rosa, she helped them... plan their rehearsals and all their, practices and whatnot this year so, well the last two years and they been, she's been helping them out. So, regardless this little get together was always a hit because, I mean, it was funny to see all the staff working close together like, Dr. Rossum, and I think he was on the drums this year and, Pat the janitor, he, he was on keyboard so everyone from different departments was, helping out and it was a real cool experience. Well, so I got this mass e-mail telling me that it was canceled, and.. naturally I was bummed out, but then I noticed the smaller text at the bottom of the email that said, "Donations and collections for Glenn and John's families will be in their departments until the new year." And... I was, kinda shocked because... the only time this happens is... like, such a, you know, donations are started... like when a sic older doctor, who's been retired for a few years maybe passes away, and then we send, we collect money for his family for, y'know, funeral donations. Well, two appare-- employees had apparently died over the weekend in this, freak accident, like, since the staff was on weekend staffing like, skeleton crew, housekeeping was a bit behind all cleaning the vacated rooms, and... the accident happened where, usually rooms one-thirty-five to one-forty-five, are pressurized for patients with, y'know, tuberculosis or something, but since there wasn't a high demand, over the weekend, obviously, a young girl had occupied one of the higher rooms and didn't require the pressure-- pressurization... so, one of our housekeepers, John Mayner? He was moving ''appears to be cut here ''the tanks back into the room, and readjusting the pressure readings. Generally we're only supposed to have maybe a maximum of six tanks in the room, but I guess John messed up and placed eight in the compartment? At the same time a member of our security staff Glenn Eisen? had been walking by when the instruments busted and caused a... sic enclosed flash fire. I thought this was terrible, I mean, two of my own coworkers... caught in this... completely innocent accident. And like, I didn't know them, but, like, it could've happened to any... anyone working, and it's terrible that... they were a part of our family, you know? But... it's, there was something I didn't understand... Obviously we had, been in that wing Sunday night... and... later on I, I spoke to some of my friends on the nursing staff who worked on that floor, concerning a certain girl who, in a certain room, who, we obviously... have... are with right now... who was apparently in that area at that time, and they said they remember a sweet younger patient being discharged earlier in the week. So she was gone from that room, and this flash... this flash fire, apparently occurred around 5:55 PM. Timeline Inconsistencies Based on this information there appear to be strong inconsistencies in the timeline surrounding Damsel's rescue. *The nursing staff remembers Stephanie being discharged earlier in the week, yet she was obviously still on the ward, and according to her not scheduled to be released until later that day. *The fire occurred at 5:55 pm, yet the boys arrived at the hospital at 6:00 pm according to the timestamp on their video of the event. *Assuming that Glenn was the security guard seen in the "Damsel" footage, his death would have occurred prior to the rescue. Speculation *Is Slenderman or someone else manipulating the timestream and other events to aid Damsel and the boys? External Links *Audio File Category:Videos